wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Omen (Moonlight)
Omen was made for'' Dewspectrum11's Project Evolution.''---- Name: Omen ID: OM-727 Bio Gender: Female Tribe base: NightWing Added animal genes: Bat, Firefly, Raccoon, Leopard, Fox Appearance Omen's build is sleek and catlike. She's lean and lithe, but muscled. She has long legs and small, sharp claws. She's somewhat small in stature, but her long, lashing tail, sharp white teeth, and fierce expression make her nevertheless intimidating. The added animal genes are quite evident in her appearance; most notably, her wingspan is much larger than the typical NightWing's, but the familiar starscales are still present. These scattered silver-gold scales also appear outside her wings, dotting her inky black scales with catlike markings and streaking across her tail. Her snout is long and narrow, marked with luminescent scales, and her shining yellow eyes are masked in silver scales, like a raccoon's face. Personality Omen was never going to be normal. She never had that option. And yet, even though she knows her entire purpose is to be an experiment, she still yearns to live a normal life. Maybe it's because every time the scientists pass by, she can hear them thinking about her not as a dragon, but a thing for them to toy with and test. This yearning and desire isn't as strong a part of her mentality as she'd like it to be, though- most of her daily life is just trying not to be bored out of her mind. Maybe some dragons crave routine, but not Omen. Omen just wants something engaging to happen, something out of the ordinary, and usually, that can only come from her. At a young age, Omen realized that she was the one with the power. She enjoys toying with the scientists' minds to confuse them, and when she hears one of them think of her in a way she doesn't like, she won't just sit there and take it, but come up with a clever and biting retort. She knew how to push these dragons' buttons, how to reach inside their minds and find their deepest insecurities were... and to take advantage of them. Aside from messing with the scientists, Omen doesn't find the need to talk, though she has mastered the concept of speech through the scientists' minds. Another way she keeps herself occupied is through the future. She'll spend hours at a time traveling through these future timelines and seeing what she might have in store. She hasn't found a way out of the prisons yet, but if anyone can, it's Omen. History Omen's hatching was peaceful. She showed no signs of hostility, and the scientists were pleased. Omen showed no signs of her abilities, though, and the scientists were displeased. She did seem decently agile, but there was nothing else. No powers, no nothing. Omen was quite young, but she enjoyed the scientists' confusion. When the scientists started treating her roughly, though, Omen fought back. She was tired of their impatience and wanted to be treated right. She started to verbally attack one of the scientists, which to say the least, absolutely shocked them. Omen knew a lot more than they thought she did, and they were going to have to treat this dragon with a lot more caution. From then on, the scientists wore skyfire unless they were testing her moonborn abilities, a new addition that made Omen quite unhappy, to say the least. She was quite hostile for several weeks until she realized she didn't have a choice. Instead, now she read the thoughts of the other subjects, and she got to know them through their minds. Her conversations with them were one-sided, but sometimes she imagined talking to them. In her mind, they were her friends, and in her fantasies, she'd band together with them to escape and then they'd travel the world together. She could never find a future where this happened, but she liked to dream. She knew much more of them than they knew of her- they would fight, but they'd never get a chance to talk to each other. Other info Likes playing with anything they bring into her cell, though they don't do so often, for fear she'll use it to find a way to escape Mostly eats a diet of meat, though she doesn't usually eat much Sometimes becomes quite depressed and lonely Hates being dirty, but dislikes when scientists wash her and would much rather wash herself Hates the room of dusk, and has been put there several times Mostly nocturnal, napping during the day while being more active at night Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings